how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin's wedding
Barney's wedding is the day in which Barney Stinson gives up his bachelor lifestyle. It also happens to be the day when Ted Mosby meets the Mother. Flashforwards to the wedding have occured in three episodes; , and . At the time of writing, little is known about the event's details, although some minor details have surfaced from certain episodes: *Lily has given birth to her son, seeing as she does not appear pregnant in Big Days, the first flashback where she summons Ted inside on the groom's behalf; *Ted gets to meet the mother at the wedding, possibly recognizing her from her yellow umbrella, which he had used since No Tomorrow, and which he has unknowingly returned to her in Girls Versus Suits; *Barney has managed to talk Lily and Marshall out of the year-long deal, since he's not shown to be wearing the ducky tie. This happened in Disaster Averted, when Barney traded not wearing the ducky tie for Marshall to have three extra slaps on top of his one remaining slap, so that he didn't look stupid when meeting Nora's parents. *Ted, Marshall and Lily are invited to Barney's wedding. It is unknown whether Robin will be there as his bride-to-be, invited as a friend, or not invited at all to the wedding; *The writers have confirmed that it won't be the smoothest wedding, but Barney will end up getting married; Possible Brides Robin Scherbatsky Barney and Robin's romantic history goes back to Sandcastles in the Sand, when they first sleep together. In the Season 3 finale Miracles, Barney starts looking at Robin as a prospective love interest following his near-fatal accident. Although he reveals his new feelings for Robin to Lily in Do I Know You?, he fails to reveal his feelings directly to Robin, until he finally does in The Leap. The two become a couple in the fifth season premiere, and they persevere until The Rough Patch. Robin hints at persevering feelings for Barney in Challenge Accepted, and at the end of Disaster Averted they kissed. If this goes any further is unknown. Nora Barney and Nora have been seeing each other since Desperation Day, but the two have fallen out following Barney's revelation of faking his serious committing nature to her just so he can sleep with her. Although he's come close to commit himself to a relationship with her, Barney does not pursue Nora again until they meet again in Challenge Accepted, and he and Nora start going out in Season 7. It's worth noting that Nora and Barney haven't slept together yet, in spite of Barney's womanizing personality. Nora also happens to be the first woman following Robin to whom Barney has commited himself for more than one night. Barney has also been doing things he never would have done for her (waiting at a diner for over 9 hours, waiting 2 months to sleep with her, making a deal with Marshall as exchange for three extra slaps to take off the ducky tie because he wants to make a good impression on her parents). However, they break up in Tick Tick Tick when Barney tells her that he cheated on her. it is unknown if she will return. Category:Barney Stinson Category:Who is the Mother?